as such is my life
by blu-babe
Summary: okay, it's a sad kag poem! inu chose kikyou and ya, please read! i need advice, you'll understand when and if you read my author note at the bottom. CHAP. 9 IS UP
1. as such is my life

This is my life,  
Nothing too good and nothing to bad,  
No more tears of joy or pain,  
To feel as such I had but one thing to lose,  
And that was my one and only love,  
As I ready myself for hell,  
I turn just to see him and the clay he calls a woman,

The tears gently graze my face,  
Or they would if I was still capable of emotion.

This is my death,  
It is not fancy or memorable in any way,  
It is simple just as life should have been,  
No one makes a fuss my friends have long since left me,  
Such is the reason I chose this fate,  
It was not forced upon me,  
Oh no I decided on my own,  
I had no desire to live and feel anything,

The screams that pass my lips could make black be white,  
Or they would if I was still capable of emotion.

Hell is not as great or as bad as I thought,  
There are daily beatings but they have no effect on me,  
How can they affect one who has no heart?  
no blood left to leak nothing but skin and bones.

Hey! i hope you like my poem, in case you don't realize it's kagome, it's kinda obvious, but i just wanted to be sure everyone's on the same page, any ways i hope you like it. my english teacher says i have a talent for writing poetry, i'm not so sure but let me know if you like it anyways, i would appreciate it if you didnt give me flames but i can deal with them! in fact if you all enjoy this poem i will add it to my list for the book i hope to publish! (it's a poetry book of course)


	2. to live this way

To live in such a way is almost too sad,  
No love no mother no sister no brother,  
Not even a father was blessed as a permanent gift,  
As they are in hell I shall be living in solitude,

Forced to fend for my life longing only to kill,  
Only to take the lives of those more blessed than I,  
It was never my intention to sin this way,  
But kami help me I just couldn't say why.

To be this alone and this afraid is hard,  
And to take it out on others is surley wrong,  
But a demons blood will not allow its desires to be ignored,  
As such I wish I was dead along with both my mothers and my father,

but before I may rest in peace,  
I must accomplish one last task and I know my demon blood will desire it as well,  
To kill the ones who brought upon me this fate,  
Living or dead as they are I cannot let them live for this injustice,

To orphan me one more time to inflict this heart breaking pain,  
They must be destroyed and sent where they belong.  
I may be just a child in the eyes of mortals and demons,  
But I have experienced more in life then any of them.

OKAY I got my first flame in 6 months, and I have to say…. I'm okay with it! Although I believe my poem was good, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and Elizabeth, if you hate me you don't have to read these (there may be more if i don't get flamed off the site). And trust me you're not the only one who hates me! Okay I know I'm rambling on, and on about nothing sorry if I sound rude, I'm not trying to! And also….last thing I swear….i know shippou is kinda OOC in this poem, (yes it's shippou) so bare with me or don't.


	3. What are you to me?

A friend and a sister,  
A reason to live and a reason to die,  
Some one to look straight in the eye,  
That's what you are to me,

Some one to tell my secrets,  
My hopes and dreams,  
More special than my diary,  
That's what you are to me,

our heart and souls are linked in a spiral,  
Upon our eotional plain,  
We dry eachothers tears and fight eachothers fears,  
That's what you are to me,

A shoulder to cry on,  
A Drug to be high on,  
A person to rely on,  
Yeah, that's what you are to me.

Okay! This is a sango/kag poem...and also i wrote it for a friend, cuz we have the same friendship kag and sango have. Hope you like, sorry if you don't.


	4. three demons and three humans

The life of any other in my profession is simple,  
They travel and liberate villages from demons and spirits,  
But I must travel with an irritable hanyou,  
It is weird to travel with such company,

Three demons and three humans,  
Working to kill a being of pure evil,  
What a strange group we are,

I must be calm; I must be good,  
If my hands wander I may not survive,  
But it is hard to refrain myself,  
Surrounded by the beauty of two companions,

Three demons and three humans,  
Working to kill a being of pure evil,  
What a cunning monk I am,

I frequently lie although I never cus,  
I'll take advantage of a moment,  
But always end up with a red mark on my face,  
But my first priority is and always will be to lift my curse,

Three demons and three humans,  
Working to kill a being of pure evil,  
Serious as the task may be I still like havin a little fun.

* * *

Okay, you probably guessed this, but it's miroku in this poem. I want to thank 'KawaiiMiroku' for the nice reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed my poem and I hope this one is good too, I'm not so sure about it myself, but I'm sure SOMEONE will like it. Well please RR! 


	5. You are my sister

You are my sister,  
You are my friend,

And by your hand alone shall I end,  
I know you love him, your brother,  
I know it's low; and I know it's sneaky,  
But if you wish to die you will not simply end one life,  
You will end two,  
First your own and then mine,

You are my sister,  
You are my friend,

That is why I cannot let you die alone,  
Forget the ones I love forget my family,  
I would leave it all to teach you responsibility,  
I'd go from heaven to hell in a heartbeat for you,  
I'd take a bullet if I had to,  
Don't think for a second that I'd abandon you,

You are my sister,  
You are my friend,

And that is why I'll stay by you till the end.

* * *

_**Yes**_, it's another kag/sango poem, and yes it's also been made for a friend of mine (just like chap 3) I hope you like it. And for people reading this that enjoyed my other fanfics, I'll be updating by the end of the week, I've just been busy and then I got really sick, and theres all those school projects…I just simply hate highschool, but there's nothing I can do about it. Well ta ta for now 


	6. will I fall?

this is sort of a kagome-to-inuyasha poem, i didn't origionally write it for one, but it kinda fell in place. i hope you like it.

* * *

As my friend you dry my tears,  
And reason with me about my silly fears,  
You listen when I need to talk,  
You wont make me run if I need to walk,  
But would you still be that solid wall,  
If I told you from the roof I wished to fall?

Would we still laugh and run,  
Could we still have as much fun,  
If the sun didn't shine so bright,  
And inside I just didn't feel right,  
And if one day I was putting out a cigarette butt,  
Or found on the floor with my wrists cut?

Would you still be there for me,  
If I did no more than scrape my knee,  
Would you be able to help me understand,  
Why these memories of pain never disband,  
As hot as the sun,  
As loaded as a gun,

Am I bluffing,  
or would I,  
could I really do it?

* * *

hello, i just wrote this poem today, and i'm adding it to this story just so i can get it circulating again, and because i need to space out the ammount of fanfics and songfics and stuff i put out there, i hope you like this one, i spent a while with the rhyming, i know it probably sucks, but please no flames. sorry it's so short but i had problems with rhymes and the proper words.


	7. review replies, and author's thanks

**Dragonlance:** thank you for your review, I am so glad you like my poetry, it's definatley the kind of reasurance I need to hear people say such nice things. As for your question, if you mean 'will I fall?' then yes, that one is sort of about inuyasha, it can either be kagome-to-inuyasha or inuyasha-to-kagome. Although I guess it would make a better inuyasha-to-kagome poem. Sorry if this is confussing you, it's kind of confussing me…

**KawaiiMiroku:** I would like to thank you too, I will most definatley be able to keep posting poems when I know there are people who do like them.

**Elizabeth Aiken:** I just wanted to say thanks for clearing things up about that first review, and again, I am glad you enjoy my poems.

I would also like to encourage those who do not submit reviews to keep reading, I will post a new poem on here whenever it comes to me, and hopefully they will be as good as these ones.

This is a bonus poem for you, just so this chapter isn't a total waste of some peoples time, I know it's not that great but I'm still gonna write it for you.

_Be my angel,  
Come and set me free,  
Let this soul return to the eart,  
Let my broken heart rest in peace,  
Perhaps it will put us both at ease._


	8. can you catch me?

Would you catch me if I fall,  
Could you be stopped if I did,  
Should there be people who would let me,  
Can you catch me?

I think I'm falling,  
Falling into the darkness,  
It's cold and deep,  
My heart and lungs are failing,  
I thought I was dead before but look at my new mess,  
My empty soul is beginning to creep,  
Out and away from my body,  
Reach to me your hand,  
Pull me from this grave,  
The construction in my heart is shoddy,  
But it tells me that you won't let be be a number on a band,  
You would let nothing hurt the one you'd save.

Would you catch me if I fall,  
Could you be stopped if I did,  
Should there be people who would let me,  
Can you catch me?

* * *

don't get me wrong, i hate kikyou, but this poem best suits her if you really think about it. it really feels like a kikyou-to-inuyasha kind of poem, even though it's supposed to be a mother-daughter poem. in fact it was intentionally a mother-daughter one, written for my mom, but i really wanted to post more poems for you all, and i really hope you like it, most of my poems are written about and around my life, and i can fit them in to fanpoems with little or no changes to them. well please R&R


	9. Paper Flowers

Paper flowers grow on my wall,  
They see me every time I cry or fall,  
When my heart is broken,  
Or my emotions are prevoken,  
They begin to tear,  
They always capture my wandering stare.

Paper flowers fly all around me,  
When I sleep they are what I see,  
They engulf my being and free my spirit,  
They repair my heart when they come near it,  
Cut in colors of pink and blue,  
Weaving together like a love new sewn.

Paper flowers will bloom in winter's chill,  
In summer heart or the autumns still,  
During the spring while the little birds sing,  
As sure as the sunshines and beessting,  
I will shower my heart forever,  
With the paper flowers and give up never.

* * *

Hey, isn't the title kind of mystic sounding? my friend loved this, so i just know you will! this is a kagome poem, it could also be sango, i know it makes no specific connections with them, but please R&R anyways! 


End file.
